Soirée au Parc Carapince
by Mijoqui
Summary: Une équipe décida de passer une soirée au Parc Carapince, afin de s'amuser sur les attractions proposée.


Me **revoilà avec une nouvelle fan-fiction sur l'univers de splatoon car au moment où je la poste, il n'y en à qu'une en français.** **Je me suis demandé qu'es-ce que donnerait un parc d'attraction dans splatoon, voilà ma réponse.**

* * *

Soirée au Parc Carapince

Le Parc Carapince était réputé chez les inklings, grâce à ses fabuleuses attractions festives pour tous les âges, la joie de vivre du personnel et surtout c'était le premier parc à proposé une arène pour les guerres de territoire et autres. L'endroit était remplie comme à son habitude et une équipe de trois inklings et d'une octaling rentra enfin, après une attente interminable, dans l'enceinte du parc.

La meneuse de la team s'appelait Mijoqui, elle portait une Visière Friture, un T-shirt dégradé flammes et une paire d'Anguilles violettes qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux qui étaient aussi d'un violet étincelant, ses deux nageoires, d'un bleu turquoise envoûtant, retombait jusqu'à son bassin. Elle était sérieuse dû à son rôle, mais elle avait aussi un sens de l'humour très prononcé et savait remonté le moral de toute l'équipe.

L'optimiste du groupe se prénommait Lana, ses vêtements étaient un Casque céphalo, un Débardeur DUX marine et des Egings V rouges et blanches comme chaussures, ses prunelles étaient aussi rouge qu'un brasier et la couleur orangé de ses nageoires, coiffé en une mèche sur le coté gauche, lui donnait un coté éclatant. Elle adorait se chamailler avec Alex, pour n'importe quelle raison.

Alex, l'invisible du groupe, sauf pour ses amis, grâce à son caractère calme et discret, il savait se fondre dans le décor et surprendre ses ennemis. L'inkling était équipé de Lentilles sans correction, qui laissait voir ses yeux d'un noir profond, d'une chemisette blanche et des Flèches blanches, il adorait la simplicité. Ses tentacules étaient en piques et leur teinte était d'un violet aussi profond que ses yeux. Il adorait se chamailler avec Lana, pour n'importe quelle raison.

La nouvelle venue était une octaling et avait rejoint l'équipe des trois amis après leur aide pour apprendre la langue inkling, même si elle avait encore un peu de mal avec cette langue, mélangeant des mots ou en disant des mots octarien, ce qui pouvait créer des situations comiques. Son petit nom était Luna. L'octaling était habillé d'une Casquette Sea Invader v.2, un Débardeur poulpe Aroz et en chaussures des Mégamax bleues, le rose de ses nageoires, qui s'arrêtaient à ses épaules, trahissaient les origines de cette dernière quant à ses pupilles, elles étaient rose. Et elle avait un talent incomparable à reconnaître une personne amoureuse, ce qui faisait d'elle une entremetteuse de choc.

L'équipe pouvait enfin respirer et sentir l'air frais sur leur peau. Mais la première dispute éclata aussitôt entre Lana et Alex car les deux voulaient aller à une attraction différente, Mijoqui et Luna épuisaient, après avoir fait la queue, décidèrent d'attendre que leurs deux comparses trouvent un terrain d'entente. Après un petit cours improvisé sur la langue inkling, de la part de la turquoise, l'optimiste et le discret arrivèrent, en tendant un plan du parc vers leurs deux amies, en expliquant que l'équipe allaient faire les attractions dans l'ordre de la liste de la carte.

L'équipe se hâta vers la premier manège, ils slalomaient entre les passants pour arriver le plus vite. La première attraction était une montagne russe. L'octaling n'était pas très convaincu de la sûreté du manège, mais monta quand même, grâce à la force de persuasion de ses camarades. Dans le premier wagon, la rose s'était calé bien au fond du siège et on ne voyait que ses bras dépassait pour tenir la barre en fer, tandis que la meneuse essayait de rassurer son amie, sous couvert de ses rires. Dans le second, l'orange et le violet, s'étaient lancé un défi, pour gagner, il fallait crier le plus fort.

Les wagons démarrèrent, sur le circuit, il y avait plusieurs loopings, c'étaient là où les deux inklings faisaient leur concours de crie, ils criaient chacun leur tour, entrecoupait de la turquoise qui n'arrêtait pas de rire. À chaque pointe de vitesse, Luna hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, tellement qu'elle avait peur. Un système permettait aux inklings, aux octalings et aux méduses de changeait de couleur après chaque tour, jusqu'à ce que l'attraction finisse.

Une fois le manège fini, la meneuse aida sa partenaire qui était encore sous le choc de cette expérience, à sortir du wagon, tandis que les deux amis complotait. Luna, une fois remis de ses émotions, respira un grand coup.

« Surprise ! s'écrièrent les comploteurs, ce qui causa un sursaut à leur amie, en tendant un ticket boisson.

\- C'est pour moi, merci ! Mais pourquoi ? questionna l'octaling.

\- Car tu as gagné le concours de crie, haut la main. »

Une fois le présent bien reçu, ils se dirigèrent vers le prochain stand, qui était juste en face. Il s'agissait d'un jeu de tir au concentraceur, le but était de détruire les vingt ballons au concentraceur, sur un rail d'encre. Les quatre amis s'élancèrent chacun sur un rail, Lana qui ne pouvait pas rester concentré plus de deux secondes, rata toutes les cibles, la meneuse n'étant pas trop forte pour se mouvoir tout en visant, réussi l'exploit d'en détruire sept, le discret avait détruit quatorze cible et pour finir la rose avait détruit toutes les cibles avec une facilité déconcertante. En y repensant, Luna se montrait particulièrement adroite avec tout type d'arme, à croire qu'elle avait passer des tests avec les armes avant de venir à Chromapolis, mais cela devait être juste une impression.

Le gérant offrit une statuette, représentant les Tenta-Cool, à celle qui avait fait un sans faute. L'orange, attristait, alla s'asseoir sur un banc, elle regardait dans le vide, déplorant son manque d'attention.

« Sois pas triste ! Moi aussi, je suis pas douée avec un fusil ! consola la turquoise.

\- Oui, mais toi, t'as réussi à en détruire, alors que moi… Je suis trop nulle. se lamenta Lana, suivit d'un long soupir.

\- Faut pas dire ça ! Tu n'es peut-être pas très douée avec un fusil mais avec tes doubles encreurs héroïques, tu es hyper porte ! les inklings se regardèrent incrédule, jusqu'à ce que Alex prit la parole.

\- Forte, pas porte, Luna… se désespéra le violet.

\- Ça sonne mieux, en effet ! » s'exclama rapidement l'octaling, puis l'équipe ria de bon cœur.

Après quelques mètres de route, la team se retrouva confronté à un stand de chamboule tout. Le principe était de faire tomber des quilles empilés, grâce à l'explosion des bombes ballons. Les inklings réussirent le jeu et gagnèrent une peluche Ayo, pour chacun d'entre eux. Malheureusement, pour le gérant du jeu, la rose se croyait en guerre de territoire et le bombarda avec ses bombes, cela à durait jusqu'à ce que Luna n'eut plus de munition – c'est à dire, une bonne trentaine – et le gérant se retrouva être de toutes les couleurs. Une fois que les coéquipiers de l'octaling, lui expliquèrent le jeu, elle se confondit en excuse devant celui qu'elle a agressé. L'équipe veilleraient à bien expliqué les règles des jeux à Luna, pour éviter tout accroc.

La team s'amusait beaucoup sur les différentes attractions. La rose, à la cinquième montagne russe, commença à rigoler, mais elle était toujours assise bien au fond du wagon. Alex se révéla très adroit à la machine à pince – alors qu'il était gaucher – puisqu'il a gagné sept peluches, les filles préférèrent jouer aux gachas car on ne pouvait jamais perdre. Les trois inklings s'étaient posé sur une table, en attendant Luna qui était allé chercher de quoi grignoter, ils parlaient stratégie en défense de zone. L'octaling arriva avec quatre soda – un chacun – et trois barbes à papas.

« Il n'en restait plus que trois. se justifia la rose, en voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Donc Lana et Alex vous vous la partagerez ! un regard plein de malice se passa entre les deux concerné.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda la meneuse, incertaine.

\- Oui ! dégaina Luna, tout en s'approchant de celle qui lui a posé la question.

\- Pourtant le vendeur à crié qu'il y a… soudain, l'octaling lui écrasa le pied. Aïe ! Pourquoi, t'as fait ça ?

\- Désolé, j'ai pas fais exprès. Mais faut pas les déranger. » elle désigna les deux inklings qui soutenaient leur regard.

Lana et Alex hocha tout à coup leur tête ce qui voulait dire, pour eux 'Que le meilleur gagne !'. Ils avalèrent leur barbe à papa à une vitesse fulgurante, en veillant bien à ne laisser aucune miette, une fois finie, les deux inklings se tapa dans la main. L'octaling restait bouche-bée devant le spectacle qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, premièrement, elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait engloutir une barbe à papa aussi grosse si vite – même à deux ! - et deuxièmement, son plan du premier baiser entre l'orange et le violet avait raté – Luna avait une cette idée après avoir regardé un film, où deux animaux des temps anciens, s'embrassait après avoir mangé un plat de pâtes. La meneuse, pendant ce temps, était allé chercher deux autre barbes à papa, sachant que ses amis aurait encore faim, et pour montrer à la rose qu'il en restait.

Luna emmenèrent l'équipe devant une attraction qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, si son plan A ne marchait pas sur ses deux amis – ce qui était le cas. D'après la rose c'était juste une maison à l'intérieur sombre avec les mêmes wagons que des montagnes russes, mais en trouvant cela plus calme que ces dernières, du moins, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir de l'attraction. L'endroit parfait pour un premier baiser !

Une fois, arrivé devant l'enseigne, la turquoise essaya de toutes ses forces de dissuader son amie de ne pas y aller, en vain. L'octaling sauta dans un wagon, suivit de près par Mijoqui qui monta dans le même wagon, résigner. Les deux autres étaient dans le wagon de devant et ils se chamaillèrent encore.

« On peut encore reculer Luna. J'ai du mal à croire que tu aimeras les maisons hantées.

\- Hantée, c'est ce mot que je n'arrivais pas à lire ! Il veut dire quoi ? Mijoqui chercha comment expliquer le mot, tandis que l'octaling était impatiente que l'attraction commence, pour voir son plan débuter – et réussir ! Hantée… quelle mot romantique !

\- C'est tout l'inv… » Avant que la turquoise finissent sa phrase, de la fumée sortit des wagons, signalant le top départ du manège.

À la grande surprise de Luna, l'intérieur était lugubre, sinistre et il faisait très sombre. Soudain, un inkling à la peau verte sortit de l'obscurité, causant la pire frayeur que la rose avait eue. Les inklings essayèrent de calmer leur amie, mais c'était sans compter sur les autres apparitions des monstres, qui arrachaient, à chaque fois, un cri aigu à l'octaling et sa peau devint aussi verte que les monstres. Une fois finie, les calamars emmenèrent s'asseoir la rose dans un endroit calme.

Après de bonnes minutes de récupération pour Luna, qui savait qu'elle aurait dû écouté sa meneuse et de ne pas monter sur cette infâme attraction, reprit une couleur de peau à peu près normale. Tandis que Mijoqui racontait des blagues à ses deux amis en attendant la rose.

« C'est des mini poissons-charges ? s'enquit brusquement la turquoise, en se rapprochant d'une colonne ouverte où il y avait un mini poisson-charge.

\- Oui, confirma Alex, ce sont eux qui fournissent l'énergie nécessaire pour que le parc fonctionne.

\- Alors, venait les toucher, ils chatouillent ! Et c'est trop drôle ! s'écria la meneuse, en poussant ses amis vers le poisson.

\- Mais comment tu sais qu'ils chatouillent ? Tu les as déjà touchés ? demanda l'octaling qui ne voulait plus avoir de mauvaises surprises car elle en avait déjà eu trop pour cette soirée.

\- Oui, à l'octa…

\- J'y vais la première ! hurla l'orange, sauvant, par conséquence, l'identité secrète de Mijoqui mais il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent tous de lui couper la parole !

\- Je voulais dire que je l'avais entendu dans une émission. » reprit difficilement la meneuse à cause des rires de Lana qui avait touché le mini poisson-charge, confirmant les dires de la turquoise.

La troupe alla vers la prochaine activité, le palais des glaces. Sur le trajet, l'équipe pouvait contempler les bulles de peintures, que quelques inklings ont fait. Les couleurs de chaque bulle se reflétant dans les autres, rendait cela magique et les enfants s'amusant à courir derrière les plus petites pour les éclater, donnait un côté comique et bon enfant. Luna, devant le palais, était impressionné par l'immensité de l'endroit et se demandait combien de miroir il y avait. Les amis décidèrent de commencer à des endroits différents car ils trouvaient cela plus drôle.

La rose se voyait sous toutes ses coutures grâce aux miroirs et se déplaça avec les mains tendues devant elle, pour ne pas se prendre une vitre la tête la première jusqu'au moment où elle aperçu l'orange et se précipita à sa suite mais dans sa course elle se prit une glace réalisant que ce n'était que le reflet de l'optimiste qu'elle suivait. La meneuse préféra suivre son instinct et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien mais si dans les embronchement, elle prenait vraiment son temps. Lana était bien décidait à sortir la première de la galerie et se mit à foncer sur le chemin sans réfléchir, malgré qu'elle se cognait souvent contre les parois elle était toujours à fond, à un instant, elle pensait avoir vu Luna courir dans sa direction mais n'entendit qu'un gros "BAM". Le violet, n'était pas friand de ce genre de jeu car il n'avait pas une bonne étoile, et essaya de trouver la sortie avec une marche nonchalante. À la plus grande surprise d'Alex, c'était lui qui était sortie en premier et il n'avait heurté aucune glace, un exploit pour lui, il fut rejoint par Mijoqui qui elle non plus n'avait percuté aucun miroir, les deux autres sortirent en même temps car Luna avait retrouvé l'optimiste grâce aux chocs que produisait Lana en fonçant dans les glaces.

L'équipe testa un tout nouveau jeu où il fallait faire des figures acrobatiques avec des doubles encreurs en utilisant des matelas rebondissants. Alex manqua de chuter plusieurs fois mais la team finit troisième. Ensuite, ils donnèrent un coup de marteau chacun sur un interrupteur qui faisait élever une petite bille en fer selon la force de l'impact, et Luna cogna assez fort pour que la sphère en fer atteigne le gong qui était tout en haut, sous les yeux éberlués de tout le monde qui pensait que personne ne pouvait atteindre le gong. L'optimiste força ses coéquipiers à faire une nouvelle attraction de sensation forte, au plus grand regret de la rose, ils étaient assis sur un wagon qui montait autour d'une grande tour puis le wagon redescendit à une allure folle. Pour calmer Luna qui était – une nouvelle fois – en état de choc, les amis jouèrent à un jeu plus calme, il fallait juste refaire le même parcourt que l'image, avec une bombe curling. Les inklings réussirent à refaire le même trajet, les doigts dans le nez et gagnèrent des tickets boissons tandis que l'octaling avait encore des frissons, ce qui l'empêcha de jetait sa bombe curling correctement.

Pour s'amuser encore, l'équipe participa à un concours, cela consistait à être dans une chromosphère qui était sur l'eau et il fallait sortir ses adverses hors de l'arène pour gagner. Il y avait une vingtaine de participant, Alex a été un des premiers disqualifiés car cinq adversaires l'avait pris pour cible, l'octaling réussit à en disqualifier un mais fit exploser sa chromosphère par inadvertance ce qui la fit atterrir à la douzième place, malheureusement l'orange qui était tout près de Luna fut expulsé par l'explosion de son amie et elle finit à la onzième place, il ne restait plus que Mijoqui en lice dans l'équipe, elle esquiva et attaqua avec une rapidité inouïe – après tout, c'est le spécial qu'elle utilisait le plus dans les matchs – et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle gagna le tournoi et reçu un trophée pour cela.

Pour finir la soirée en beauté, les inklings décidèrent d'emmener la rose dans une attraction spéciale, la grande roue ! Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans un des compartiments en attendant qu'il monte tout en haut, une fois arrivé au sommet le compartiment de l'équipe s'arrêta pour les laisser regarder le panorama. Toute l'équipe n'en revenait pas de leurs yeux, la vue était magnifique avec les lumières de toutes les couleurs, ils garderaient ce paysage dans leur mémoire toute leur vie !

Les amis regagnèrent leur maison, puisqu'ils étaient tous colocataires, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un grand sommeil après cette soirée palpitante.

* * *

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu et qu'elle vous ait fait rigolé !**

 **Moi l'attraction que je veux le plus essayer c'est celle de la chromosphère ! Et vous ?**


End file.
